pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:General Physway
What is Physway? Physway collaborates strong protection from Ether Renewal infuse/bonders and physical damage buffs to create a team build that is capable of doing many areas, using both pick-up-groups and experienced players but is primarily designed for the harder dungeons and elite areas. This guide allows players to build their own physway team for specific areas. Build Overview This section shows what a physway team usually comprises of. 4 Man Areas Take 1x ether renewal bonder, 1x supporter and 2x physicals. 6 Man Areas Take 1x ether renewal bonder, 1x support and 4x physicals. 8 Man Areas Physway teams consist of 4x melee players, 2x support players and 2x ether renewal bonders 12 Man Areas Take 6x melee players, 4x support and the 2x ether renewal bonders. Bear in mind that both Urgoz and The Deep need a few specific skills in order to be completed. Melee Players Melee players have fast attack rate and skill activation to distribute damage from Great Dwarf Weapon, Orders and Strength of Honor as quickly as possible. Team target co-ordination is not required for this role, players may basically attack what they wish, as long as they remain in range of the ER bonders. Note that it is useful if melee players attack different foes to make knockdown more widespread. Notable skills * can be taken to increase attack speed, damage is capped by Protective Bond. *Any quick activation and quick recharging attack skill, such as Jagged Strike Fox Fangs Mystic Sweep, Eremite's Attack and Protector's Strike *Skills to increase damage output such as "By Ural's Hammer!", Asuran Scan or Ebon Battle Standard of Honor. *Note that stance or blind removal can be useful. Suitable PvX Builds *Build:A/any PvE Dagger Spammer with Way of the Assassin. *Build:W/A Enduring Dagger *Build:P/A Dagger Spammer *Build:R/A Dagger Pet Ranger *Build:D/W Zealous Dervish without Aura of Holy Might so that Orders will trigger (physical damage). Support Players Taking one or two support characters along with the main team is often used to fuel Ether Renewal in tough areas. a Minion Bomber or Orders role is often handed to a hero, with a healthy number of AoE enchantments. Orders Using an Orders necromancer will increase your physicals ability to do damage. Blood Bond Is used to heal the frontline party-wide, while Well spells such as Well of Blood are used to prevent enemy Wells such as Well of Profane from stripping all enchantments from your frontline. Orders necromancers are generally preffered as they offer a free secondary profession which allows other utility such as Strength of Honor or condition/hex removal to be taken. Notable skills * Provides heal around your physicals when target dies. * * can be used to heal physical players * Suitable PvX Builds *Build:N/any Orders Necromancer Spirit and Minion Masters Spirits and Minions can divert attention of foes away from your party and most importantly provide an extra level of protection for your Ether Renewal healers. Notable skills * has synergy with Great Dwarf Weapon, increasing knockdown duration and allowing foes that usually cannot be knocked down to be knocked down. * Provides ample time to clear out some big mobs and halve the damage packets recieved and chance of interrupts against Ether Renewal. * Free damage with free energy for the elementalists. * If not on the Orders necromancer, can often find a spot on a Minion Bomber's bar for quick enchant covers Party-Wide. MoP Spammers In areas with large numbers of foes per group Mark of Pain can be extremely useful in providing AoE damage. Notable skills * Armor ignoring nuke for physicals. Suitable PvX Builds Build:N/A Mark of Pain Nuker Cleaners Nearly every area in the game has some sort of anti-melee effect produced, such as Faintheartedness, Blurred Vision or Blind, all of which are very counter-productive for a physical team. Cleaners can be used to remove these ailments from the physical players. Notable skills * since everyone should be bonded with at least one enchantment it almost guarantees removal. Ether Renewal Bonders These players will be keeping every packet of damage down to a bare minimum. Via use of Ether Renewal they can spam skills like Infuse Health to keep their energy up to allow maintenance of Protective Bond Notable skills * abuses enchantments to gain energy when combined with spammable skills. * large, spammable heal. * reduces the maximum damage taken by an enchanted party member to 5%. All party members should be bonded with Protective Bond. * Suitable PvX Builds *Build:Team - Dual ER Backline General Usage *Use Essence of Celerity. Ether Renewal eles should bond 4 players each at the start *Necro should also cast and maintains Strength of Honor on all physical players. *Physicals attack foes, making sure to stay in range of the ER eles. Build *Build:Team - UW Physway This setup has been optimised to provide a quick and fun method of rolling through the various hard hitting foes in the Underworld, including Dhuum himself. Category:PvE Guides Category:Build Guides